Hey Dobe, I Love You
by reitan namikaze
Summary: Sasuke si Pangeran Es yang minin ekspresi dipaksa menjadi OOC. Bahkan teman – temanya pun menjadi sangat heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. AU.


**Hey Dobe, I Love You**

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya saya tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama

Pair: SasuNaru

Genre: Romance/humor

Rated: T

Warning: shonen-ai, gaje, OOC, dll

Don't like, don't read,

Summary : Sasuke si Pangeran Es yang minin ekspresi dipaksa menjadi OOC. Bahkan teman – temanya pun menjadi sangat heran dengan tingkah Sasuke. AU

* * *

><p>Sekarang ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang galau dan uring – uringan. Kemungkinan karena sindrom PMS. (sasuke : woy, loe kira gue cewek apa? #dark glare).<p>

Bukan, bukan karena itu. Sasuke menjadi uring – uringan penyebabnya adalah tak lain dan tak bukan seorang murid baru yang kelewat polos, kalau tidak mau dibilang bodoh, yang menjadi incaranya sejak sebulan yang lalu ketika murid itu tiba di sekolah. Siapa gerangan murid yang bisa membuat Sasuke benar benar ooc? (readers : woy, sok misterius amat. Author : ya biarin, yang diomongin aja cuman diem kok. *author disate rame – rame).

Yup, semua pasti sudah tahu bukan? Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang murid baru yang di hari pertama masuk sekolah langsung menjadi incaran para seme di sekolah. Kenapa? Karena dengan tubuh yang terkesan mungil, wajah yang sangat manis dengan bola mata sebiru langit siang dan dihiasi tanda lahir berupa tiga cakaran kucing di masing – masing pipinya, kulit tan yang eksotis, rambut pirang berantakan tapi lembut, dan jangan lupakan senyuman ceria yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. Semua hal itu langsung membuat para cowok yang melihatnya mengalami pendarahan hidung mendadak, serta para cewek langsung membuat daftar siapa seme yang paling cocok untuk sang Uzumaki. (ini sekolah apa tempat berkumpulnya fujoshi yang rata –rata siswanya pada yaoi ya?).

Sasuke benar – benar bingung bagaimana cara dia mendapatkan tuh cowok yang kerjaanya tebar pesona tiap hari. Dengan membawa kesebuah danau yang didekatnya ada taman bunga? Hell no. Sasuke paling anti dengan yang namanya bunga, selain itu, di Konoha yang namanya danau itu tidak ada. Adanya sungai dengan tingkat pencemaran limbahnya diatas rata-rata (emangnya nilai).

TRIIIING

Sepertinya sebuah bolam lampu lima watt yang hampir mati menyala lagi dengan cahaya yang amat sangat redup banget sekali di pikiran Sasuke.

"ah, gue tau gimana caranya!" tanpa sadar sasuke langsung berjoged dan berteriak mengagetkan seluruh penghuni kelas yang kini sedang berencana untuk menghubungi rumah sakit ketika melihat seorang Uchiha sungguh sangat OOC. (ya ampun sasuke, demi seorang Naruto, kamu menjadi amat sangat autis.)

Bahkan jangkrik pun seakan tidak melewatkan adegan nista yang jarang terjadi itu. Sasuke masih asyik berjoged dan berjingkrak-jingkrak ria, mirip ama sinpanse di bonbin yang minta kacang pada pengunjung, masih belum sadar jika dirinya menjadi tontonan seisi kelas. Bakoro-sensei yang saat itu mengajar di kelas senyam – senyum najong melihat tingkah Sasuke.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam menjadi tontonan gratis seisi kelas, Sasuke akhirnya sadar dari autisnya dan berjalan ke bangkunya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal seluruh penghuni kelas masih terus menatapnya.

"APA LIAT-LIAT?" bentak Sasuke tidak lupa memberikan hadiah berupa deatglare pada penghuni kelas yang masih menatapnya.

Sontak saja semua langsung mengalihkan pandanganya dan kembali ke kegitan masing – masing. Ada yang membaca buku dengan keadaan terbalik, ada yang melanjutkan mencatat penjelasan penjelasan dari Bakoro yang hampir semuanya tentang reptil yang bersisik, suka mendesis dan mirip dengan Bakoro, a.k.a ular, ada yang sedang menulis fict di laptopnya dan bisa dipastikan fict tentang sasu-naru dimana sasuke terlihat sangat OOC, ada yang makan keripik kentang secara sembunyi-sembunyi, ada siswa yang bermain dengan anjing kecilnya yang disembunyikan di laci meja, tidak lupa pula ada yang tidur tanpa peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Benar – benar kelas yang aneh.

-skip time—

Teng… teng… teng…

Bel tanda pulang sekolah. Seluruh siswa tengah bersiap untuk meninggalkan sekolah. saat ini yang tersisa di dalam kelas hanya Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sudah bersiap pergi, dia melihat Naruto yang sedang membereskan buku – bukunya, kemudian menghampirinya.

"lambat sekali kau membereskan buku-buku sekolah Dobe.."

"huwaa….. jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu, Teme!"

"huh.. penakut"

"apa maksudmu Teme?"

"sudah bodoh, penakut pula.." ejek sasuke makin jadi

"aku tidak bodoh maupun penakut"

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat tingkah Naruto. Tiba – tiba ia mendapat ide untuk mengerjai Naruto.

"hey Dobe…. Kau merasa dingin tidak? Seperti ada sesuatu di kelas ini?" Sasuke berpura – pura ketakutan.

"Ja-Jangan be-bercanda, Teme" Naruto tampak mulai ketakutan.

"aku tidak bercanda Dobe. Apa kau tahu tentang gosip di sekolah ini?" dalam hati sasuke menyeringai melihat Naruto yang mulai ketakutan.

"gossip apa?"

"gossip tentang hantu wanita tanpa kepala, yang terlihat di koridor sekolah…"

"huwaaaa….. jangan cerita yang seperti itu teme..

"kenapa dobe?"

"tidak apa – apa, hanya …

"hanya apa?" Sasuke makin menyeringai.

"hanya…."

"hanya?"

"…"

"hanya karena kau takut kan?"

"Bukan… aku tidak takut Teme"

"Lha terus kenapa kamu gemetaran begitu?"

"a-a-aku.. kan hanya kedinginan.."

"masa?"

"iya Teme.."

"Dobe…. Jangan berbalik" sasuke berkata sambil membelalakan matanya.

"memangnya kenapa teme?" naruto mulai berkeringat dingin.

"di belakangmu….."

"a-a-a-ap-p-paaa?"

"dia.."

"ja-ja-ja-jangan ber-canda… te-te-te-mee…"

"tidak, aku tidak bercanda.. dan jangan bergerak"

"ap-p-pa-a…."

"dia bergerak…."

"…..!"

"…. Kearah…"

"…?.."

"….mu….!"

"HUWAAAAA..….." seketika itu juga Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke sih senang-senang saja, beda dengan Naruto yang sudah pucat pasi. Bahkan lebih pucat dari kulit Sasuke.

"tenang Dobe, dia sudah pergi. Mungkin takut dengan teriakanmu itu"

Tapi Naruto masih tetap memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat menyeringai.

"ternyata kau memang penakut Dobe"

Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukanya. "aku bukan penakut Teme…."

"buktinya kamu ketakutan barusan" Sasuke makin menyeringai

"itu karena kau menakut-nakuti aku Teme…" Naruto mencoba mengelak.

"udah Dobe, penakut, suka mengelak pula…"

"aku bukan penakut, Teme brengsek.."

"Dobe no Usuratonkachi"

"Teme No Baka"

"Jabrik"

"Pantat ayam"

"Kuning"

"Hitam"

"Cerah"

"Suram"

"Berisik"

"Pendiam"

"Hyperaktif"

"Pasif"

"Penakut….."

"Teme brengsekk… "

Sasuke senang melihat Naruto kesal dan tidak bisa membalas ejekanya.

"kenapa Dobe? tidak bisa membalas ya?"

"huh, pusing, lama-lama aku bisa gila dekat denganmu Teme" naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan terlihat imut sekali di mata Sasuke. Sasuke berusaha mati-matian menahan cairan di hidungya. Akibat melihat ke-imutan wajah Naruto, Sasuke mulai berfantasi (yang tentu saja berhubungan dengan hal – hal yang berbau Rate-M) sambil senyum mesum, yang membuat tubuh Naruto langsung menggigil.

Melihat tingkah Sasuke yang kurang normal, membuat Naruto untuk segera angkat kaki dari sini. Naruto beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk berfantasi sambil memencet hidungnya agar tidak terjadi pendarahan. Sungguh tidak ada yang tau apa yang diimajinasikan oleh si Teme no baka ini, hanya dia sendiri dan Kami-sama yang tau.

Setelah beberapa detik, berganti menjadi menit, berganti lagi menjadi jam, berganti jadi hari, berganti minggu, berganti bulan, berganti bintang, berganti matahari, berganti….huffftt-hufft….. (author keburu dibekap readers karena mulai autis n ditodong pakai Zangetsu-nya Ichigo, yang dirampas oleh readers pas Ichigo jalan-jalan di fandom Naruto, agar buruan nganjutin nih fict).

Lupakan.

Setelah puas berfantasi, Sasuke mulai sadar kalau sekarang kelas udah sepi, hanya dia sendiri. "cih sial, padahal tadi gue ingin ngajak si Dobe untuk pulang bareng, tapi napa malah tadi gue bikin dia marah n kesel ke gue ya? Sial" umpat Sasuke setelah sadar dari kebodohanya sendiri. (author : gue gak nyangka Sas, teryanta elo bisa jadi bego juga ya? *dilempar shuriken Sasuke*)

"pasti gara-gara si Dobe itu bodoh, jadinya gue gak tahan untuk menggodanya ya? Atau jangan – jangan si Dobe sebenarnya juga suka sama gue, tapi dia malu ngakuinya jadinya dia kalau sama gue pasti sukanya marah – marah gak jelas ya?" guman Sasuke sambil beranjak pulang. (udah OOC, narsis pula kau Teme)

"betul juga, si Dobe pasti suka ama gue. Secara gue kan emang ganteng banget, gak ada yang bakal bisa nolak pesona ketampanan gue." Sasuke tambah parah aja narsisnya.

"Hahahaha…. tunggulah Dobe-koi, your charming Prince ini akan menyayangimu, memelukmu, mengkiss-mu, bla..bla..bla.." Sasuke tertawa seperti orang gila. Bahkan ada aja yang orang yang berhenti untuk melihatnya, dan kebanyakan yang melihatnya akan berpikir "sayang sekali, cakep-cakep tapi gila. Pasti sekarang keluarganya panic mencari – cari kemana tuh anak pergi. Apa perlu lapor polisi ya?" walaupun berpikir seperti itu, mereka tetap tidak ada yang melapor pada polisi, karena merasa sayang untuk melewatkan wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sesampai di rumahnya, Sasuke segera menyiapakan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk misi mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

TRANG..PRANG..TAK..TAK..TUK…PRING…

Entah apa yang dilakuakan Sasuke di kamarnya. Bahkan seluruh penghuni mansion Uchiha pada penasaran dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi di kamar Uchiha bungsu ini.

"nah Naru-koi, tunggulah besok, aka nada kejutan untukmu… khihihihi…"

.

.

(Di rumahnya, Naruto merasa bakal ada kejadian buruk yang menantinya. "Kami-Sama, semoga besok tidak terjadi hal buruk pada hambamu ini" harapan Naruto.)

.

Kira – kira apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto?

Entahlah, author juga tidak tau.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Moshi-moshi minna-san. ^.^<p>

Reitan autor baru disini. Ini adalah first fict Rei. Jadi maaf kalau fict yang saya buat terkesan abal, gaje, aneh. Harap maklum ya..

And last RnR. ^o^


End file.
